


Weh uns

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99





	Weh uns

贝斯特当然听说过那些关于窃听器的恐怖故事，英国恶魔会沿着墙中的电线流窜，一点一点收紧勒死所有德国人，无论他们是哪个部队哪个部门。现在他甚至不能像以前那样冷静地念出他的名字，如同他们无数次辩论后的总结性陈词。现在只有总结性陈词可说，当然舒伦堡也许更愿意称之为谢幕词，他总是更愿意选择漂亮的字眼，给自己的特工们扣上歌德戏剧中角色的名字，唯有在这种细枝末节上他有的选。

当那个自以为是的美国心理医生走进他的小房间时，贝斯特忍不住想问他是否已经见过了那个小男孩，他律师幼儿园里最了不起的学生，对老师刀兵相向的叛教者——当然，是用钢笔。从今天看来，贝斯特很难再去责怪他什么。时间以秒为单位，一步一步严密论证舒伦堡是正确的，虽然结论从来都摆在眼皮底下，我们失败我们死。如果这位美国医生还没见过舒伦堡的话，那贝斯特乐意给他点建议，比如，不要试图对他用宣传的口吻，不要和他谈论政治经济以及精神病学，也许聊聊女士们做的饼干和三明治会更好。贝斯特想念那些从烤箱中蹦出来的小东西，甚至愿意被烫伤手，他斯巴达式的童年和糖果布丁无缘，只有伤心欲绝的母亲和饥饿。他不想让自己的孩子过得像曾经的自己，也不像让自己的妻子过得像曾经的母亲。这些战争啊——这时他的肺里很难挤出什么哀叹，可贝斯特不是拿枪的人，尽管他曾经渴求另一个弗兰德斯荒原。

现在，死神迫近，不是冲着贝斯特而来。

前任法官、法学家、资深讼棍贝斯特终于有一天被自己的谎言困住了，他们得装作不熟悉的样子，正如各自在审讯报告中留下的痕迹。除了“早上好”他们没什么能说的，贝斯特甚至从来没有说“晚上好”的机会，对舒伦堡的审讯频率和强度显然要比对这个丹麦总督严厉得多。

现在的状况和1944年类似，贝斯特得从一道人事调令揣测三尾狐的思维轨迹，美国人甚至连书面证据都没有，他很确信舒伦堡会毁掉全部。

“那么……”实际上贝斯特不擅长和人打交道，他不能像舒伦堡撬开瑞典皇室的门那样轻易感化高纬度丹麦人，“您的上司把您派到我这儿来？”

“顶头上司，准确说来。”奥古斯特•芬克显然挺喜欢在天寒地冻的哥本哈根听到同胞的温言软语，在柏林，他受到的是铺天盖地的斥责，舒伦堡会用一千种方式暗示你是个废物，恐怕炫技的成分多于愤怒。“他认为我在这里能帮到您。”

“啊谢谢，正如您所见，我们这里甚至没有什么我能做的事情。但还是非常感谢您能来，如果您需要什么请告诉我。”

“处长先生希望哥本哈根能成为斯德哥尔摩的……可以这么说……替身。”即使以一个花花公子的审美来看贝斯特的招待也无可挑剔，在“合乎礼节”上更进一步。贝斯特其实希望坐在这里的是舒伦堡。

“好的，这很好，我会全力协助您的，在我能力范围内。”现在进入正题，“您直接从柏林过来的？他最近在忙什么？”

芬克耸了耸肩：“柏林，一顿训斥，然后我就出现在您这里了，请您别误会他的心意，哥本哈根不是什么流放地，一段时间后我还是要回斯德哥尔摩的。至于舒伦堡在忙什么，恐怕没人知道，上帝也不知道。”

“这证明我们的保密工作做得好极了。”他试着开了个玩笑，效果良好，但他分辨出芬克是在假笑，在这方面没有人比舒伦堡更专业。

自从他们1940年在巴黎大吵一架后，两人的联系就渐渐减少了，都是些例行公事。贝斯特一度后悔他们如此开诚布公，为什么不继续用术语填满两人间的错位？好在还有1945年。

现在，对他必须回到现在，现在不是审讯，不需要一遍一遍回到过去把那些蛛丝马迹清理干净，当贝斯特领着审判者们参观他的记忆时，那里已经成为一个合乎逻辑的新世界。回到现在，他看到骷髅死神正在舒伦堡耳边说着悄悄话，而他低头笑着，似乎更关注桌角上的裂痕，手上玩弄着眼镜腿展开来又折回去，侧脸就像他在画廊里见过的那些雨中咖啡馆窗边人，也许是出自犹太画家之手，但关键是空气里的确浮动着蓝灰笔触，和潮湿的水泥墙相当合适。贝斯特不能走过去，不能和他坐在一起，不能对他说“晚上好”，不能拥抱老朋友坦诚自己的真实感受。过度理智教唆他给“真实感受”下一个定义，即“去他的理想主义”，如果它们没死在文件堆里的话，那防空洞也够闷死它们的，还有绞刑架作最后的保险。至于“不真实感受”，他相信他们终有一天会在没有外国佬的土地上相聚，研究一下怎么帮舒伦堡取得法学博士头衔。他想知道伊莱娜是否平安，给舒伦堡又添了一个儿子还是女儿。最好还是应该写信，贝斯特想，或者继续做邻居，他们可以在同一家律师事务所上班。

他一直在寻找一个能和舒伦堡说话的机会，虽然深知这只狐狸的案子和他们不一样，他眼神无辜脚爪干净牙齿锋利。但正常人都看得出来，他就快死了，以至于开始装模作样相信上帝，戴着十字架去领圣餐，宁可和牧师说话。比起圣餐的滋味，贝斯特更想知道这里某个墓穴似的房间里的某个人是否能得到医生关照。也许他还能活一年，也许十年，也许当晚就能听到看守“砰”地打开大门用担架抬着他出来。这里每个人都饱受折磨，仿佛一根根点燃的蜡烛，被关进满墙的神龛中自生自灭，贝斯特尤其想和舒伦堡说上几句话，要不就太迟了。有什么文件需要销毁，有什么秘密需要缄口，请吧，维尔纳•贝斯特——你的朋友永远乐意效劳，甚至这时舒伦堡要求他放弃对法国佬的仇恨他也会照做。

他等来的只有沉默，最终从祷文变为讣告。

“我恳求你，伊莱娜，别把他的手稿交给英国人，至少别是全部。”既然舒伦堡一句话都没给贝斯特留下，那么他只能自己揣测他的愿望了。

END

标题出自奥地利诗人Josef Weinheber1945年自杀时的绝命诗= =


End file.
